Talk:Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)/@comment-75.157.16.123-20170130231627/@comment-72.224.115.118-20181007080830
Wait a minute Kieran Stark! You say that modern amy rose is overrated because she bullies her own friends, she is being a stereotype to herself, she forces a teenage male (which is Sonic) to win her heart, she was a douchebag in Sonic X (and the worst offender is that she threatened her love interest's life for accepting her crush which she wanted), her dress skirt sticks out like a tutu, she does nothing to be strong at times, she has an arch-rivalry with another female character because she is a girl, and she is prissy? What the fuck is your goddamn motherfucking problem Kieran Stark? Ok here's a damn question for you Kieran Stark! Do you hate bullying on the internet itself because I do I hate bullying on the internet itself with a mad burning flaming passion if so than I am so going to get all angry at you because modern amy rose is not mean spirited because in sonic x episode 29! Everyone does not find it mean spirited! Everyone finds it funny! The only one who is being mean spirited is you! And also she is not being a stereotype to herself! The only one who is being stereotypical is you! And she doesn't bully her own friends! The only one who is being a bully on the internet itself is you! And she doesn't forces a teenage male (which is Sonic) to win her heart! The only one who forces people to like or hate on things that he likes or hates on things is you! And she was not a douchebag in Sonic X (and the worst offender is that she threatened her love interest's life for accepting her crush which she wanted)! The only one who is a douchebag is you! And first of all her dress skirt does not stick out like a tutu! Her dress skirt is awesome and beautiful and pretty and lovely! And she actually does do it to herself to be strong at times! The only one who does nothing to be strong at times is you! And yes she does have an arch-rivalry with another female character (and that will be sally acorn) because she is a girl! And finally she is not prissy! The only one who is prissy is you! So shut the fuck up! she is not Overrated! The only one who is Overrated is YOU!!!!!! your the one who is overrated, being stereotypical, being mean spirited on the internet itself, being a bully on the internet itself, forces people to like or hate on things that you like or hate on things, being a douchebag to yourself, you do nothing to be strong at times, and you are a prissy! Because you are a opinion disrespecting raging in all caps with alot of exclamation points in your comments psychopathic autistic retard who never wants to shut the fuck up and stop forcing people to like or hate on things that you like or hate on things! And also you said that your jealous of Thiti2000 and her fanbase? Well guess what Kieran Stark! You don't even have a fanbase of yourself Kieran Stark! Because I hope somebody have made a hatebase out of yourself Kieran Stark! Because nobody would ever want themselves to hear and give a shit about you talking shit about things that you like or hate about them Kieran Stark or should I say Kieran tard! And I also saw that you have finally made yourself a youtube account on youtube itself and guess what Kieran Stark! You have 2 users who were on youtube itself hating on you witch is Jenny Lab and Your Sara The Mozart Fanatic 2002! And you deserved to be hated by these 2 users who were on youtube itself Kieran Stark! Because nobody loves or likes you on youtube itself Kieran Stark! Because these 2 users who were on youtube itself are hating you for a goddamn motherfucking smart reason to do so to you on youtube itself Kieran Stark! Because everybody hates you for a goddamn motherfucking smart reason to do so to you on youtube itself Kieran Stark! Because you are a goddamn motherfucking total fucking idiotic stupid gay retarded fuckfaced shitheaded fuckheaded shitfaced cuntheaded cuntfaced motherfucking assholeished dumbass Vancouver canadian Nazi troll who has no life and was acting like a 3 year old fatass crybaby autistic IGUA member/fag who rages in all caps with alot of exclamation points in your own goddamn motherfucking comments Kieran tard! And also not only that but you in your own goddamn avatar picture on your youtube account! Was that really you your own goddamn motherfucking face in real life? If so than your face is still motherfucking ugly as hell still! And so does your parents! Now go and close your own goddamn motherfucking account down off of youtube itself! get off the internet itself! And go kill yourself or else I will tell the administrators to block your sorry goddamn motherfucking ass down to motherfucking hell itself were you belong Kieran Stark! YOU FUCKING VANCOUVER CANADIAN FATASS ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:<